<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to noise making (sing) by limevodka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398447">to noise making (sing)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/limevodka/pseuds/limevodka'>limevodka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Witcher Kink Meme Fills [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gags, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/limevodka/pseuds/limevodka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill from the Witcher kinkmeme. Prompt was: "My needs are simple. I just want them to have sex while Jaskier is gagged"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Witcher Kink Meme Fills [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to noise making (sing)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Geralt asked, as he turned the bundle of leather straps over in his hands again and again, fingers checking for any flaws or buckle edges that might cause injury. He kept his gaze on his work but his focus slipped towards Jaskier, paying attention to his scent, to how relaxed his bard was as he knelt on the mattress behind him and leaned on Geralt’s back while he pressed deliberately distracting kisses up and down his neck. Geralt was sitting on the edge of their bed, in front of a roaring fire in one of Novigrad’s nicer inns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier hummed, pressing his face into Geralt’s neck for a moment before propping his chin on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around the witcher’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said calmly, “I’m sure. I like it. Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>sure, Geralt? We don’t have to use it tonight - we don’t have to use it </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Geralt hesitated for a second before turning his head to kiss Jaskier briefly, inhaling the spicy-warm scent of happy arousal the bard always exuded when they were close like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to, I want to,” he said gruffly. Jaskier laughed against his throat. “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>enthusiasm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Geralt,” he teased gently. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>overwhelmed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  Geralt growled, catching the playful mood. He slipped free of Jaskier’s embrace, then twisted, caught the bard by the waist and had him flat on his back in the centre of the bed before he had time to do more than gasp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An indignant squawk was cut short as Geralt swung his leg over to straddle Jaskier’s hips, then dropped his weight, pinning Jaskier to the bed. He clapped a hand over the bard’s mouth, forcing his head down into the pillow and cutting off his involuntary moan at the sudden pressure on his cock, and leaned forward till they were cheek-to-cheek, his free hand pressing into the bed beside Jaskier’s head. He could feel Jaskier shudder at the feel of Geralt’s stubble on his jaw and neck and allowed himself to roll his hips down just once, hard, relishing the muffled squeak this elicited from Jaskier. The bard’s eyes rolled back as he let the sensations overwhelm him - Geralt’s hand holding his head in place, hot breath on his ear, rough stubble on his neck, the strength of his witcher’s body as he was pinned down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt turned his head slightly, taking Jaskier’s earlobe between his teeth and biting down gently before sucking for a moment, enjoying the feel of the bard’s muscles tensing as he writhed beneath him, unable to decide which sensation to chase. The witcher smirked, voice rumbling as he spoke into Jaskier’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haven’t even gotten started yet and you’re already gone, bard. Gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>that gag - m’gonna make you </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier made a frankly embarrassing noise at that, heat pooling in his gut so fast it felt a little like he had been punched. His hips bucked up against Geralt, heat sparking again as he felt Geralt’s hard cock against his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt pulled back just enough to meet Jaskier’s gaze, pupils blown wide. He slid his hand from Jaskier’s mouth down to his throat, grip implacable but so so careful and Jaskier thought he might actually combust at the contrast before Geralt dipped down again to kiss him, chaste in comparison to his shameless groping as he slid his other hand up under the bard’s shirt, pushing the fabric up as he went. He continued to kiss Jaskier as he stripped him, smirking when the bard whimpered a protest as Geralt pulled away completely to undo his laces and slip his breeches off. He only left his bard cold for a brief second before he was back on him, covering his body with his own, kissing his throat and running his hands softly up over his stomach, chest, shoulders.  He was straddling Jaskier again, still fully dressed and he could tell from the hitching breaths and blown-wide pupils that Jaskier was loving the contrast of being naked while his lover was still clothed, twisting to rub up against the rough fabric of Geralt’s shirt and breeches as much as he could. He ground his hips down harder against the bard’s hard cock, enjoying the way it made the scent of Jaskier’s arousal spike even as he tried fruitlessly to buck up against Geralt’s weight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept kissing Jaskier, swallowing his soft, helpless moans, as he reached over to where the gag lay on the mattress. Geralt sat up, drawing away from Jaskier with one last kiss, and held up the gag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jaskier breathed, squirming under Geralt’s weight on his hips as his eyes locked on the tangle of straps. “Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And if you need to stop and you can’t reach the clasp, sn--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier cut him off, gaze still intent on the gag. “Snap my fingers, or pinch you. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, witcher, now will you </span>
  <em>
    <span>get on with it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt </span>
  <em>
    <span>hm-</span>
  </em>
  <span>d, reaching out and grasping Jaskier’s shoulders, pulling him forward until the bard was sitting up with Geralt essentially in his lap. He knew Jaskier loved having him on top like this, loved the heat and weight and security of Geralt crowding close. He reached out and traced Jaskier’s mouth with his thumb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes,” Jaskier breathed, obediently opening his mouth and allowing Geralt to slip his thumb past his lips. He sucked on the digit for a second, letting Geralt pet at his tongue before he hooked his thumb behind the bard’s teeth and drew his jaw down gently. He slipped the soft leather strap between Jaskier’s teeth, letting it settle flat over his tongue to prevent him speaking. The rest of the gag held Jaskier’s mouth closed, leaving the bard able to make muffled noises through his teeth but not much else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt took his time fastening the buckles behind Jaskier’s head,  smoothing the straps into place, making sure they lay flat and weren’t likely to pinch or catch Jaskier’s hair. He perhaps took more time than necessary, both to allow Jaskier to adjust to the sensation and maybe to tease a bit. The bard was surprisingly impatient in bed, happy to spend hours focusing on Geralt but getting so worked up when Geralt returned the favour that he’d be panting within minutes, moaning out increasingly filthy demands for Geralt to just fuck him already. Eventually he took pity and slid his hands over Jaskier’s jaw and up through his hair one last time before lowering the bard down onto his back again, guiding his head back onto the pillow. He followed him down, eyes intent on Jaskier’s face for as long as possible, until he grasped the bard’s chin, tipping his head back and exposing his lovely, long throat for Geralt to bite and suck at, raising beautiful red marks in the shape of his mouth, marking Jaskier as </span>
  <em>
    <span>hishishis</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jaskier moaned, muffled through the gag but still enough for the sound to go straight to Geralt’s cock, now impossibly hard. With his words trapped behind leather straps, Jaskier seemed to grow even more physically affectionate, running his hands over Geralt’s shoulders and tangling in his hair, stroking Geralt’s jaw and throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralylt forced himself to ignore his own arousal, taking a second to admire the marks on Jaskier’s throat before meeting his bard’s eyes. He felt himself smile, unable to help himself; he felt as if he was full of love, overflowing with joy. Jaskier looked steadily back, understanding and love shining out of him, before his eyes crinkled with teasing mirth and he pointedly cut his gaze downward, the laughing </span>
  <em>
    <span>get on with it</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming across loud and clear even without words. Geralt snickered back, then without warning dipped his head and pressed a kiss to the tip of Jaskier’s nose. He moved to whisper wickedly in Jaskier’s ear “Keep your hands to yourself, bard, or I’ll tie them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was still smiling as he slid down the bed, making sure to press against the bard the entire way down, the rough linen of his shirt rubbing against sensitive nipples and drawing fresh moans from Jaskier as the bard seemed unsure of whether he wanted to press into the sensation or draw away from it, writhing deliciously under Geralt’s body. He shouldered his way between Jaskier’s thighs. He nuzzled against Jaskier’s straining cock for a moment, still helpless against the affection welling up in his chest, before fitting his mouth over the head and sucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard, </span>
  </em>
  <span>revelling in Jaskier’s muffled yell from above as the bard shuddered, held in place only by Geralt’s hands holding his thighs open and pinned to the bed. Geralt pulled back, blowing over the reddened head of Jaskier’s cock and enjoying the way his bard’s stomach tightened, his cock twitching as Jaskier let out a strangled sound. He leaned forward and gave Jaskier another soft lick, then another and another, haphazardly licking until Jaskier’s cock was dripping, the maddening sensation more than enough to work the bard up but nowhere near enough to tip him over the edge. He savoured the muffled curses Jaskier could not seem to repress, that trailed off into desperate whines as Geralt kept up the torment for endless minutes, slinging Jaskier’s legs over his shoulders and settling in to play with his cock as for long as he pleased, occasionally dropping down to nuzzle Jaskier’s balls or give the head of his cock one soft, taunting suck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier’s noises got louder and more frantic, begging through the gag, until eventually he subsided into helpless whimpers, tears in his eyes, his face red and sweaty and his hair in tufts from where he’d gripped at it in frustration.  Still, Geralt kept Jaskier held in place, sliding his hands up from his thighs to hold his hips still as he watched Jaskier’s reddened cock bob and drool, lifting it with two fingers so that he could lick the bard’s belly clean. That seemed to snap something in Jaskier and he reached for his own cock, only to have his hand smacked away. He lifted his head, looking down at Geralt plaintively, chest heaving and pupils so wide the blue was almost invisible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt rested his chin on Jaskier’s hip, smiling innocently up at him, white hair brushing tantalisingly over the bard’s inner thigh, his breath flickering hot over the maddeningly sensitive head of Jaskier’s cock as Geralt flattened his palm over it and pressed it down onto his belly, keeping him worked up while refusing to let him get any friction - he could see Jaskier’s thoughts on his face as clear as day: </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re enjoying this far too much, you bastard</span>
  </em>
  <span> and smirked, tongue flickering out to taste the salt on Jaskier’s skin. Jaskier huffed air through his nose, the gag holding back the desperate demands Geralt could see in his eyes. Jaskier’s eyes softened as Geralt began to press slow, soft kisses to the skin under his lips, reaching out to tangle his fingers with Jaskier’s even as he kept teasing the bard’s cock with his other hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier cupped his free hand around Geralt’s jaw. Geralt knew what he wanted; Jaskier loved nothing so much as to have Geralt on top of him, pinning him with his greater weight and covering him completely. He tugged Geralt up again, up over him, pressing their foreheads together. Geralt kissed his chin, his cheek, kissed his mouth over the gag, stroking through his hair and wiping the overwrought tears from his cheeks. He could scent the bard’s arousal still but it was beginning to mix with stress and exhaustion. It was time to bring this game to a close before Jaskier’s limit was truly pushed. He nuzzled Jaskier’s face, beginning to gently rock their hips together, working the bard up for the last time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier slid his hands into Geralt’s hair and wrapped his legs around Geralt’s hips, rocking up against the witcher’s hard cock and Geralt felt like a dam had burst - the arousal he had ruthlessly ignored while teasing Jaskier suddenly came roaring back so abruptly his vision actually whited out for a moment. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>snarled</span>
  </em>
  <span>, one hand gripping the back of Jaskier’s head, baring the bard’s throat to his teeth as he slid his other hand between their bodies and got his own cock out and wrapped his hand around both of them, hips jerking helplessly for a beat before they found a rhythm, pressed together and moving desperately against each other.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>J</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>askier,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Geralt bit out, voice rough with need as he tried to get impossibly closer, face buried against Jaskier’s throat. They were pressed together from head to hips and it wasn’t enough, he could never be close enough. Jaskier dug his nails into the witcher’s back, legs tightening around his hips as he reached his free hand up to the clasp of the gag, pulling it loose and then off. He flung it aside and thrust his hand into Geralt’s hair, yanking the witcher's head back and gasping out “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Geralt,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>just once before slamming their mouths together. He rocked up against Geralt once, twice more, before ripping his mouth free and frantically chanting “</span>
  <em>
    <span>eraltGeraltGeralt,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>words slurring together as Geralt brought him off, trailing off into whining pants as Geralt kept desperately thrusting against his overstimulated cock, the material of Geralt’s breeches rough against his sensitive inner thighs.  Geralt ground against him again and again, before his hips stuttered and he came, heat splashing over Jaskier’s belly and cock, a spine-tingling orgasm that burned through him and left him feeling scoured out in its wake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he came back to himself, Jaskier was clinging to his shoulders, his head was on the bard’s shoulder and Jaskier’s mouth was pressed against his temple, breath still hitching softly as he came down from his high. Geralt breathed in, savouring the moment, his eyes closed as he hummed contentedly against Jaskier’s skin before lifting his head to steal a soft kiss from Jaskier’s mouth. In a second, he would let go, step away and grab a cloth to clean Jaskier; in a second he would stoke the fire and in a second he would fetch Jaskier some water before he undressed and they fell asleep curled around each other, but for now, he put his head back down and let his lover trace soft patterns on his back as he closed his eyes, listening to the song of Jaskier’s heart.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinkmeme fill! Concrit welcome. This is just a short PWP but I am also working on some other prompt fills that have grown into multichapter works, but I have some time off at the moment and am totally up for taking prompts etc on tumblr! I'm limevodka over there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>